


all the times spent with you

by jonggigloss



Series: fluff collection(hopefully) [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Babies, Cake, Clingy Mingi, Cuddles, Fuck ton of fluff, Hugs, Kim Hongjoong Big Spoon, M/M, Sleepy Times, Song Mingi Little Spoon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jinx if ur reading this i heart u, mentioned ateez members, minjoong luvrs wya, soft hongjoong, they kiss a little, they're jus a couple of babies....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonggigloss/pseuds/jonggigloss
Summary: minjoong .and cake. :>
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: fluff collection(hopefully) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655089
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	all the times spent with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eboyatz on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eboyatz+on+twitter).



> i wrote dis for my friend for their bday !!! asked them for some specifications and they basically are just letting me cry over minjoong.  
> happy late bday present jinx !!! i hope u like it <3

hongjoong realized the time as soon as he finished doing some background vocal work for one of his upcoming covers and although he does enjoy his job, he thinks he should go home more. seonghwa often worrying about how he's holding up at the studio and if he needs any food, any blankets or his electronics. But there is someone he is trying to see more of. mingi. hongjoong realizes that now that they are officially Together and Dating, that he has to dote on his lover 24/7 and pay extra attention to him when he asks to be cuddled and held...

♡♡♡

Dates with mingi always seemed to end up a little sleepy and he would pull hongjoong to watch a movie with him, knowing he was going to fall asleep halfway, he would hold hongjoong until he started to doze off as well. Turning off the light and tv, mingi would lay hongjoong down gently and then wriggle underneath his arms. hug hongjoong's chest to his cheek and listen to his heartbeat, slow and steady. he tangles their legs together and falls asleep feeling content and affectionate.

When hongjoong wakes up to feel mingi wrapped in his arms, he tries to get even closer to his warm and comforting boyfriend and the light scent of the lavender baby lotion he uses. hongjoong deems that a bust and lays flat on his back guiding mingi to lay half on top of him with his cheek over his heart. 

hongjoong thought about all the times mingi would come up next to him and lean on him, hold his arm, play with his hair..... he realizes he had a big big fat crush since the beginning ! he's gonna tease him about it later. looking at mingi from this angle lets him see how gentle his eyes are. his lashes set so lightly and gracefully on his skin, they point downwards and slightly curl at the end. hongjoong starts tearing up and how beautiful mingi is, every part of him is radiating with his happy demeanor and a gracefulness that cannot be described simply.

hongjoong cradles mingi's head in his arms and runs his fingers through his hair, though unstyled, very silky and thick. healthy even through all the hair dyeing and product. he combs his fingers softly and hears mingi hum in his sleep.

♡♡♡

they've decided that Today is a special day for cake. a specific kind of cake. tres leches, or three milk, cake from a book mingi bought and wanted to learn to cook from. hongjoong didn't mind the idea at first but now he's questioning the amount of things they would need to buy................... 

So they ended up going to the store, and as usual it was pretty easy to find everything. but they also needed a baking dish.. 

"hyung i think they're selling one over there, do you want me to go buy it?"

'give me a second to go pay for all this and make sure we have everything and we can go together yeah?'

hongjoong pulls up the list from his phone and starts listing everything off 'ok flour, eggs, sugar, baking powder, milk, vanilla extract, condensed milk, evaporated milk, and heavy whipping cream. ok, we have everything we need!' 

after paying for the ingredients, hongjoong and mingi went and bought the pan together, they had oil at the dorms to grease the pan with. and if not oil, then butter. everything will be okay ! everything will turn out fine !

♡♡♡

the cake batter was being poured all over the place, hongjoong barely managed to get it a little past the halfway mark because of the mess he made.

mingi set it in the oven and hongjoong set the timer for 25 minutes. and when he turned around mingi was waiting for him on the couch, he had gotten his laptop and was putting on a movie while they waited.

mingi had chosen 'the lion king' to watch while the cake was baking and hongjoong knows by the end of the day they would be eating cake and crying... but it'll be ok ! they were on the part where mufasa starts telling simba about their ancestoral kings were in the stars when the timer for the cake goes off. hongjoong gets up and goes to take it out of the oven and very carefully sticks a toothpick in the middle of the cake, checking if it cooked correctly and evenly. the toothpick comes out clean.

mingi gets the strawberries and whipped cream out of the fridge and starts cutting the fruit up, while hongjoong prepares the three milk mixture in a blender, using the cans as measurement, he adds in evaporated milk, then sweetened condensed milk, and last he adds heavy whipping cream. he puts the lid on the blender and blends in pulses for about 2 minutes. by then, mingi has finished cutting the strawberries and has mixed a small amount of sugar and whipping cream in a bowl. 

hongjoong follows the instructions and uses a fork to poke holes all over the cakes surface and then, when cool enough, he pours the milk mixture evenly over and lets it soak into the cake. mingi gives him a strawberry slice with a little bit of whipped cream on it,

"hyung, is the cream sweet enough?" 

hongjoong takes the strawberry from him and eats it, the strawberry is slightly tart and the cream balances the tartness with sweetness and creaminess, its perfect.

'this is really good! good job baby,' 

hongjoong goes to him and pecks his temple, walking beside him to cut the cake. he cuts the cake in relatively small pieces, as he doesn't know how sweet it will be. he gets two dishes out and puts slices of cake on each, mingi puts a dollop of cream and strawberries on each slice, grabs two forks and sits down at the small table in their kitchen area. hongjoong slides in the seat next to him and looks at him,

"well, aren't you going to try it?"

'i'm admiring it, we did a good job!!'

mingi looks thrilled, excited to the point he's dancing in his seat a little bit. he gets a piece on his fork and takes a bite, and his eyes get so big and his closed mouth smile showcases the rare dimple in the corner of his mouth. he swallows and looks over at hongjoong,

'hyung !!! try it, it's so good!!'

hongjoong looks at him and takes a bite himself, he covers his mouth with his hand to laugh while he finishes his bite, looks over to see mingi enjoying the cake. even as a slow eater, mingi has a smudge of whipped cream mixed with strawberry juice in the corner of his mouth. instead of using a napkin like a heathen, hongjoong leans close to him and kisses the mixture off his warm skin.

mingi laughs and wipes at the area with a napkin after, finishing his mouthful of cake and pulls hongjoong in a sweet, slow kiss that tastes like sweet cream, vanilla, and strawberries.

they both blush at the intimacy, although together for a little over a month, they are not quite used to the overwhelming love they have for each other. they gaze at each other for a little longer before getting up from the table and going back to their movie, enjoying yet another quiet night in together, just enjoying each others company and warmth

like they were only two people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> *warm n snuggly heart* :]


End file.
